Generally, a vehicle is provided with a fuel filler pipe serving as a passage through which fuel is fed into a fuel tank, and the fuel filler pipe includes a tubular fuel filler pipe body having a fuel filler port at one end thereof and connected at the other end thereof to a fuel tank, and a short cylindrical retainer mounted into the fuel filler port. The retainer is inserted into a portion of the fuel filler pipe body near the fuel filler port so as to be fitted into the fuel filler pipe body, and is mounted into the fuel filler port of the fuel filler pipe body by continuously welding a portion of the retainer fitted thereinto to the fuel filler pipe body, e.g., by brazing.
For example, a fuel filler pipe described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-12893 includes a retainer made of stainless steel, and a fuel filler pipe body made of a plated steel sheet to prolong the life cycle of a vehicle, thereby ensuring necessary anticorrosion performance.